Let's do it!
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: What time is it? Nope, not Adventure Time- it's Mary-Sue time! Hip hip hurray for reverse harems! Three cheers for terrible timing! And somewhat-enthusiastic applause for surprise pairings! T because I'm fricken paranoid. Goofy, silly little one shot c:


MCD: WOO! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, RIGHT!_? _NO, NOT ADVENTURE TIME- IT'S MARY-SUE TIME BITCHES! …Because I haven't done one yet and I really wanted to make something silly. So there! No like Mary, no read Mary!

_**Let's Do It!**_

_When the little blue bird, who has never said a word, starts to sing-_

"Spring!" Kiku smiled, letting his books drop onto the concrete sidewalk outside of the high school.

**When the little blue bill, at the bottom of the dill, starts to ring-**

"Ding dong, ding dooong!" Feliciano giggled at mimicked the sound of church bells coming from across the lake as he jumped out of the school's doors.

_**When the little blue clerk, in the middle of his work, starts a tune to the moon up above!**_

Ludwig stared at his three friends as he walked out of the school doors a little less excitedly. The end of school meant summer jobs for the three of them. However, he grinned at his friends when he noticed how excited they were and thought, 'Might as well relax a little myself,'

_**It is nature that is all, simply telling us to fall in love~**_

Suddenly a familiar figure walked past and all three pairs of eyes were drawn to the laughing girl walking in their path.

Kagome Higurashi, the school heartthrob.

…_**And that's why birds do it, bees do it, even educated flees do it!**_

Alfred F. Jones, the football captain, was nonchalantly riding past on his skateboard, bubblegum bubble protruding from his mouth, when he noticed a small breeze kick up Higurashi's skirt a little bit. His eyes widened and the bubble popped, splattering all over his glasses. He tried to lean back to catch a glimpse under Higurashi's skirt one more time but his skateboard slipped out from under him and he fell.

Arthur Kirkland chuckled at Alfred's shenanigans. However, Higurashi, still talking to whoever it was on her phone, failed to notice the puddle she was heading straight for. Arthur's gigantic eyebrow twitched as he switched into Demon-Butler-Gentleman mode, running ridiculously fast for someone who nearly failed PE, sliding on the concrete and leaving a fiery trail behind, and laying his school-issue blazer over the puddle right before Kagome stepped on it.

She didn't even notice, enraptured by whoever it was on her phone. Arthur pounded his fist against the concrete, a waterfall of tears pouring out of his eyes at his own failure to catch her attention.

Francis rolled his eyes at the amateur display from the next street over and jumped into action. He sped through a nearby candy shop and then into a florist's place, then slid smoothly out onto the street, holding a box of chocolates with a rose in his mouth, the other hand holding a sign that said "_free dates"_

Kagome didn't even notice and just kept talking heatedly to whoever it was on her phone, missing Francis' surprised look and the panicked one as he was attacked by rabid women.

_**Let's do it! Let's fall in love!**_

Toris' eyes widened as he watched Kagome pass by the window of the book store. His face suddenly turned red and he whipped out his inhaler, taking deep breaths.

Antonio tried to call out to Kagome from across the street, but his voice was swallowed, along with a whole bunch of dirty water as a car passed by and splashed him with a puddle.

Lukas had his face buried in a book and was somehow dodging everything on the sidewalk while reading, when he blinked and looked up. Turning his head slightly, he watched as the young girl- Higurashi, was it?- from the school's archery team walk away.

_**Oh they've got clams against their wish do it- even lazy jelly fish do it!**_

Matthew laughed softly at the sight of Kumajiro covered in leaves in the nearby park. He must have chased another bird through a bush- suddenly Kagome Higurashi, a year his upperclassman walk by. His glasses fogged up and his face turned red. Viciously trying to rub the heat from his face, he removed his glasses, and watched as the blurry form of Kagome walked away.

Heracles ignored his definitely-not best friend Sadik as he tried to argue another point of his in the café they worked in together, glancing out the window, when the mug he was cleaning suddenly dropped to the floor and shattered. Kagome Higurashi… he'd always had a thing for the Japanese, he thought to himself as she walked past. He face-palmed Sadik when the Turk tried to get a better look at her breasts.

_**Let's do it! Let's fall in love!**_

Kagome sighed, snapping her cellphone shut in an angry huff. She was finished arguing with Inuyasha over who got their pet fox, Shippo- they were through, and she was taking Shippo with her.

"Now I need a date for the End of the Year Spring Dance tomorrow…" she murmured to herself, closing her eyes in thought. "But who the heck could I bring?"

"Kagome~" she turned around at the mention of her name, smiling brightly.

"Oh! Gilbert! What perfect timing! Hey, I've got a question for you…" she smiled at him. She had always had a thing for animal lovers, she thought to herself as he strolled up to her, a goofy grin on his face and that adorable bird on his head…

_**Let's Do It!**_

MCD: c: I love that song~ AND OF COURSE PRUSSIA GETS ALL THE BITCHES. *table flip* Song is "Let's Do It (let's fall in love)" from the movie tank girl. Go find it and listened to its pervertedness on the internet somewhere *flail*


End file.
